


King of the World

by Gathering0Gloom



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathering0Gloom/pseuds/Gathering0Gloom
Summary: King finally conquers the world...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	King of the World

Finally, after so long, it was happening! After so long, all of King’s dreams were becoming a reality! They had all laughed at him, mocked him, _demeaned him_! Thought of him as nothing more than Eda’s cute little pet or the Owl Lady’s cute little minion or a cute little thing! But now… now who was laughing?

King was – that was who.

His armies had marched across the world, burning, pillaging and rampaging! No one had been able to stand against him, all resistance had crumbled and now, not only was he the King of Demons, but the _King of the whole world!_ All were bowing before him, chanting his name in adoration, respect, _fear_!

Now that they were under his rule, they were going to do things King’s way! No more easy living, they were going to toil in the fields, in the mines and… wherever else you could toil! They would bring him offerings to appease him, to convince him not to unleash his unstoppable power on their powerless selves! Wealth enough to make even the richest of rulers look like hobos! Feasts enough to make even the greediest of gluttons take a step back! Palaces enough to make even the most ambitious of architects faint! 

Yes, it was all coming together now! There was just one last bastion of defiance remaining, one last battle for his armies to fight, one last enemy to crush underfoot…

With one deft claw swipe across the cracked screen of Luz’s phone, the final region of the human’s oddly shaped world turned from blue to grey! ‘Australia’ (as the game Luz had introduced him to called it) had fallen, and with that, ‘victory’ flashed across the screen.

“Ha! Yes!” King cheered, leaping to his feet and dancing around on the couch in triumph. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Victory is mine!” Turning around, he pointed the screen at Eda and Luz, who were sitting on the couch, watching him, the Witch had her arms folded and an expression of pure ‘are you kidding me?’ on her face while the Witch-in-training had sparkles in her eyes and a wide adoring smile. “Behold my empire in the world of…” A quick check of the screen reminded King the name of the game. “Risk!” With that, he leapt off the couch and ran off, cackling manically.

Eda watched him go with a cocked eyebrow. “You set it on easy, didn’t you?” She asked Luz as soon as King was out of earshot.

“Yeah…” Luz nodded, still staring blindly after the Boiling Isle’s cutest demon.

“ _All shall tremble before me_!”


End file.
